Love Songs
by FreePandaHugs
Summary: Una serie de Song-fics hechos a partir de canciones de amor que me gusten. ¡Espero que les gusten! P.D: Las parejas varían, pero siempre manteniéndose entra las parejas que me gustan, si tienen dudas, vayan a mi perfil. 3º Song-fic: "De verdad no tienes idea… que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?" GumiXGumiya
1. BTR: Music Sounds Better With U

**¿Hola?... ¿Cómo están?... ¿Qué es de sus vidas?... Bueno… entonces esta seria, podría decirse, es básicamente una historia de one-shots basadas en mis canciones favoritas de amor, y las parejas pueden variar. Entonces este es el primero one-shot, un RinXLen, ¿cómo no? Entonces este se vasa en la canción "** _ **Music sounds better with you"**_ **de Big Time Rush, una de mis bandas favoritas de todos los tiempos. Entonces, espero que les guste.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos creadores ;)**

 **Songfic Nº 1**

" _ **Music sounds better with you"**_

 **RinXLen**

 _ **Trato de escribir esto**_

 _ **Simplemente, las palabras no sales**_

 _ **Es difícil escribir lo que sientes**_

Siempre trato de escribir una canción sobre ella, pero las palabras no salen, es difícil describirla con palabras. Ella es… perfecta.

 _ **Me haces cantar**_

 _ **Y nena estoy cantando sobre ti**_

 _ **No hay sonido más dulce**_

 _ **Que el que encontré**_

 _ **Ningún amor perfecto**_

 _ **Podría ser más perfecto que el nuestro**_

Cuando te vi por primero vez en aquel concierto lo único en lo que podía pensar era en esos ojos tuyos, iguales al hermoso mar.

Cuando te acercaste a mí para hablarme… ah, nunca había escuchado una voz tan armoniosa como la tuya. Definitivamente, no hay nada mejor que este amor que siento por ti.

 _ **Solía pensar que el amor**_

 _ **Era algo que los tontos inventaban**_

 _ **Porque todo lo que conocía**_

 _ **Era un corazón roto**_

Antes de conocerte pensaba que eso a lo que llamaban "amor" era algo estúpido, sin sentido, algo con lo que siempre terminabas herido. Eso era todo lo que conocía, dolor.

 _ **Deje que este corazón pasara por el infierno**_

 _ **Porque hay tanto que el corazón puede soportar**_

Antes salía con una cantante llamada Miku, pero todo lo que hiso fue abrir heridas que todavía no sanan. Pero estoy seguro que todo paso para conocerte.

 _ **Ella es mi potenciadora de música**_

 _ **Cuando la música suena ella es mi bailarina**_

 _ **Cuando estoy con ella todo es más rápido**_

 _ **Cada pregunta que tengo**_

 _ **Ella es la respuesta**_

 _ **No lo puedo explicar**_

 _ **Es tan irreal**_

 _ **Cuando estoy contigo me haces sentir que…**_

 _ **Todo es mejor contigo**_

Ella es todo, la que inspira mis mejores canciones, la que me hace levantarme cada día, todo. No lo puedo explicar, es tan irreal, tenerla es irreal. Cuando estoy con ella, todo es mejor

-Aww…- dijiste con esa dulce voz- que linda canción Len!-terminaste de decir mientras me abrazabas.

-Es para ti…-susurre en tu oído para luego darte un beso en tu colorada nariz- Por que mi música suena mejor contigo Rin…

 **Ok, ¿qué les pareció? Ya sé, Len es muuuuy cursi, en exceso quizá, pero es lo que salió. Ya voy a subir el próximo, mañana capaz. Capaz que suba dos… Si puedo subo el que sigue en un rato… ya voy a ver. ¡Nos vemos mis amores! ¡Los extrañe!**

 **Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

 **De parte de Ani-chan**


	2. BTR: All Over Again

**¡Hooooola! ¿Cómo están? Entonces como se que nadie lee esto, voy a hablar conmigo misma… Ok no -_-|| Bueno, entonces, les dejo leer, se que a nadie le importa esto… T-T**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos creadores ;)**

 **P.D:** "Pensamientos"

 **Canción/** _ **Letra en ingles**_

Historia

* * *

 **Songfic Nº 2**

" **All Over Again"**

 **RintoXLenka**

 **Todavía tienes esa mirada**

 **que me vuelve loco**

 _ **Still got the same look**_

 _ **That sets me off**_

* * *

-Aún, luego de todo lo que paso, tienes esa mirada llena de amor hacia mí, ¿cómo lo haces?-te pregunte ese día lluvioso mientras te acompañaba a casa.

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa Rinto, todos alguna vez tienen celos-dijiste con una pequeña risita- Además, todavía te amo.

Sentí como una pequeña lágrima se escapa.

"Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor Lenka…"

* * *

 **No te dejare ir**

 **No debería dejarte ir…**

 _ **I wouldn't let you go**_

 _ **I shouldn't let you go**_

* * *

Jamás, nunca más, te dejare ir, nunca. No de nuevo…

* * *

 **Me preguntaste por cercanía antes**

 **Y nena, te respondí que se termino**

 **Se termino…**

 **No se termino**

 _ **You asked me for closure before**_

 _ **And girl I told it's over**_

 _ **It's over**_

 _ **It's not over**_

* * *

Todavía lo recuerdo, fue hace meses, pero para mí todo es tan cercano…

*Flashback*

-Rinto, ¿qué te pasa? Últimamente me estas evitando-preguntaste con esa mirada que tanto amo.

-No pasa nada-respondí cortante.

-Rinto…

-No me pasa nada, ya te dije.

-Dime la verdad…

-¡Bueno! ¡¿Quieres saber la verdad?! ¡Me molesta que pases más tiempo con ese "amiguito" tuyo que conmigo!-te grite, harto.

-¿Te refieres a Len? Rinto, el es solo mi…

-¡No me importa! ¡Se termino!-dije y me fui.

-Rinto…-escuche como tu voz se quebraba, pero seguí adelante.

No quería que se terminara, pero era demasiado orgulloso (y celoso) para admitirlo.

* * *

 **Sé que trate de no aceptar la verdad**

 **Pero nadie me puede amar como tú lo haces**

 **Tu amor es estático**

 **Me arrastra hacia el**

 **Como una canción cuando recién comienza**

 **Solo no quiero dejarlo terminar**

 _ **I know I tried to not face the truth**_

 _ **But no one can love me like you do**_

 _ **Your love is static**_

 _ **It pulls me in**_

 _ **Like a song when it first begins**_

 _ **I just don't want to let this end**_

* * *

 **(N/A: Sigue el Flashback hasta que ponga *Fin Flashback* ok?)**

Trate de no aceptarlo, que te habías ido, pero no había vuelta atrás, tu seguiste con tu camino y ya eras feliz con tu nuevo novio, Kaito. Era demasiado tarde para decirte que te extrañaba, que todavía te amaba.

Tu amor seguía en mí, me llevaba hacia donde tú estabas, como un imán. Hasta ese día, en la tienda de discos, con esa canción que recién comenzaba. No iba a dejarlo terminar tan fácil.

* * *

 **Es como si me enamorara de nuevo**

 **Por primera vez**

 **Sé que está bien**

 **Pienso que estoy enamorándome de nuevo**

 **Amor a primera vista**

 **Tú sabes cómo me siento**

 _ **It's like I'm falling in love**_

 _ **All over again**_

 _ **And I know that it feels right**_

 _ **It's like I'm falling in love**_

 _ **All over again**_

 _ **Love at first sight**_

 _ **You know how I feel**_

* * *

En ese instante, cuando te vi sonreír con aquella canción, me enamore de nuevo de ti, y sabía que estaba bien. Pensé que me enamore de nuevo de ti a primera vista, tal como la primera vez.

* * *

 **Nena, hay algo que hiciste para contenerme**

 **Nena, hay algo que me retiene de seguir adelante**

 **El momento en el que te veo**

 **Sé que serás tu**

 **Tengo esto definido**

 _ **Baby, there's something that you did to hold me on**_

 _ **Baby, there's something that keeps me from moving on**_

 _ **The moment I see you**_

 _ **I know it's gonna be you**_

 _ **I got this figured out**_

* * *

Cante la letra de esa canción en tu oído. Esa canción expresaba todo lo que siento por ti. Sé, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que tú eres para mí.

-Rinto…-dijiste cuando me aleje, y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, te diste vuelta, y con voz temblorosa dijiste- Todavía te amo… Lamento no habértelo dicho antes de que esto pasara. Len es mi hermanastro, mi madre me pidió que pasara más tiempo con el… Lo lamento tanto…-terminaste con lagrimas en los ojos

-Fue mi culpa, debería haberte escuchado antes de sacar conclusiones-dije mientras te abrazaba.

Por más orgulloso que haya sido, no la iba a dejar ir de nuevo.

*Fin Flashback*

-Rinto, ¿estás ahí? Tierra llamando a Rinto…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué me estas mirando? Es raro…- terminaste con otra de tus risas.

Lentamente, me acerque a ti y apoye mis labios en los tuyos. Soltaste una última risita antes de corresponderme al beso en ese día lluvioso, donde recordé todo DE NUEVO.

* * *

 **Y, que tal ¿les gusto? El día que lo escribí estaba tan inspirada, y estoy tan feliz con el resultado n-n Ahora les voy a decir algo importante, asi que presten atención:**

 ***ATENCION IMPORTANTE***

 **Las canciones están organizadas de esta manera, por banda o cantante, así que primero van a ser todas las de Big Time Rush, después sigue 5 Seconds Of Summer, después Bruno Mars y así, asi que plis no se quejen de porque todas son de Big Time Rush o de otros porque van por orden ¿Capice ;)?**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **Por Followear y Favoritear:**

 **Nadie followeo o favoriteo T-T**

 **Por Review:**

 **Tampoco, nadie me quiere T-T**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima….**

 **Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

 **De parte de Ani-chan**


	3. BTR: No Idea

**¡Heeeey! ¡Hola a quien quiera que este leyendo esto! ^^ (Los cuales no son muchos, tengo que decir, o más probablemente, nadie •˜•)**

 **¡Entonces, este fic es un GumiXGumiya! Para todos los fans de esta hermosa pareja que me encanta.**

 _ **Canción:**_ _ **"No Idea" – Big Time Rush**_ **(Si, mis amigos, seguimos con esta banda) Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos creadores ;)**

 **P.D:** "Pensamientos"

 **Canción/** _ **Letra en ingles**_

Historia

 **Songfic Nº3**

" **No Idea"**

 **GumiXGumiya**

 **Te amare**

 **Si no tienes nadie para amar**

 _ **I'll love you**_

 _ **If you ain't got nobody to know**_

-Me rompió el corazón… de nuevo-dijiste con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Y por qué sigues con él?

-Porque nadie más me ama.

-Yo te amo…

-Pero solo me quieres como amiga, eso lo sé.

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?"

 **Y nena te adorare**

 **Si no hay nadie para adorar**

 **And girl I'll adore you**

 **If there's no one to adore**

-Me encanta tu sonrisa…

-¡Ay, que adorador!- dijiste entre risas.

"Lo digo enserio…"

 **Y te mostrare**

 **Si no hay nada para mostrar**

 **And I'll show you**

 **If there's no one to show**

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Ya casi… listo, ábrelos- dije, sacando mis manos de tus ojos.

-Es hermoso…. Gracias por traerme aquí- terminaste dándome un abrazo.

-Quería mostrártelo….

 **Y te conozco**

 **Si quieres que alguien conozca**

 **And I'll know you**

 **If you want somebody to know**

-Y me llevo a ese lugar de comida rápida y…

-¿No era que odiabas ese lugar?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te conozco.

 **Pero la verdad es**

 **Ella no tiene idea**

 **Ni idea**

 **Que estoy aquí**

 **Ella no tiene ni idea**

 **Que estoy parado aquí**

 _ **But the truth is**_

 _ **She has no idea, no idea**_

 _ **That I'm even here, I'm even here**_

 _ **She has no idea, no idea**_

 _ **I'm standing here, I'm standing here**_

 _ **I'm standing here  
**_

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me quiera de nuevo?- de nuevo veo en tus ojos lagrimas derramarse por él.

-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con él?

-¿Quién más me querría en su vida?

"De verdad no tienes idea… que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

 **Como te extraño**

 **Dos segundos luego de que te vas**

 **Gritando "Vuelve a mi"**

 _ **Oh, how I miss you**_

 _ **Two seconds after you leave**_

 _ **Screaming "Come back to me, come back to me!"**_

-Ya me tengo que ir, tengo una cita con Len… adiós- dijiste tomando tus cosas tus cosas y te fuiste.

"Vuelve…"

Una lagrima cayo cuando te fuiste. No dejare que me veas llorar.

 **Déjame complacerte**

 **Déjame verte**

 **Y déjame tener tu corazón**

 **Y seré**

 **Lo que sea que necesites que sea**

 _ **Let me please you**_

 _ **Let me see you**_

 _ **And let me take that heart of yours**_

 _ **And I'll be**_

 _ **Whatever you need me to be**_

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo soporto más… ¿por qué no me dejas estar a tu lado? Seré lo que sea, pero déjame estar contigo…

-Gumiya…

 **Por favor dime que me puedes oír**

 **Estoy expresando mi amor**

 **No parare**

 **Hasta tenerte**

 **No me rendiré**

 _ **Please tell me you can hear me**_

 _ **I'm expressing my love**_

 _ **Won't stop**_

' _ **Till I get you**_

 _ **I'm not letting up**_

-Te amo Gumi… siempre lo hice. Amo tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser… te amo. ¿Por qué crees que siempre estuve ahí?

-Gumiya… para, por favor…

-No lo hare… no lo hare hasta conseguirte. ¿Por qué siempre buscas amor en otro lugar, cuando me tienes frente tuyo?... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!... ¿Por qué?...

-Gumiya yo… lo lamento… no puedo hacerle eso a Le…

-¡¿Pero él puede romperte el corazón, engañarte, usarte?! ¡Ya déjalo!

-Gumiya…- lagrimas empezaron a caer por tu cara, pero no me importo.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! Me voy ¡No vuelvas a llamarme si ese estúpido te rompió el corazón!... ni por nada…

-Gumiya…

-Adiós…- di media vuelta y empecé a caminar.

-¡Gumiya, espera!- dijiste agarrándome del brazo.

-Muy tarde, ya espere lo suficiente…

-Yo también te amo…

 **¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto, lo odiaron?¿!Quieren tirarme besos, naranjazos? Bueno, díganmelo en un hermoso review (si es que alguien lo lee) ¡Me despido, bye!**

 **Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

 **De parte de Ani-chan**


End file.
